Massachusetts Institute of Technology and Magic
by Yamashite Kazuma
Summary: Ever wonder why we don't see American schools? Now you can find out! The misfit oddball crew of MITM invades Hogwarts literally to compete in the TriWizard Tournament. Written for the entertainment of the authors. Multicross
1. Arrival

Massachusetts Institute of Technology (and Magic)

Pre –Story Disclaimer: To not ruin the surprise, all I'll say is we don't own any of this stuff.

Story Begin

Harry shivered as he waited for the final school to arrive.

The Beauxbatons to his left weren't fairing much better but the Durmstrangs were sweating like pigs in all their fur.

'Wish they'd hurry up and get here so we can go inside...'

It started as a dull roar, just on the edge of hearing as ten shooting stars appeared towards the horizon.

The roar grew progressively louder as the stars grew larger and brighter.

Students of all three schools began to panic as it became clear that the meteors were headed for them.

Harry looked up at the rapidly approaching cosmic death with only one thought.

'It's gonna be one of those days...'

* * *

Traveling at several hundred miles an hour was unpleasant. Doing so and then being expected to secure a perimeter? Hellish.

These were the thoughts of Kazuma Yamashite as he triggered the explosives to throw his pod door outwards to a safe distance.

'Just one of those days.'

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day.

First his father had given him a lecture on manners for France, Bulgaria, and America (Or lack thereof for that last one.)

Then he had been forced to stand out in the cold to wait on the other schools. Him! A Malfoy made to wait on these inferior wizards.

And lastly these blasted falling stars had almost crushed them.

"All students are advised to stay back from the meteorites until we can properly analyze them."

Stupid old coot thought he knew better than a Malfoy. HA!

Draco reached for the nearest one. He could feel the heat radiating off it.

He squinted past the heat mirage at the strange rock.

There was something written on it...

STAND CLEAR

His eyes widened just as the front of the 'rock' exploded outward.

* * *

Though Harry wouldn't admit except under Veritaserum watching Malfoy get thrown, backflipping, some thirty feet made him feel much better.

At least he wasn't the first one hurt this time.

The figures in black that came from the meteors moved with a practiced precision that came from long days doing the same thing for hours on end.

One was shouting orders. Something about a perimeter.

* * *

"Secure a perimeter, Marines!" Corporal Yamashite shouted.

The Marines moved with practiced efficiency to secure space for a landing zone.

As soon as they had it secure as possible he triggered the radio in his helmet.

"Pelican One, the LZ is clear."

"Roger that. On our way."

He faced outwards, towards the student body, and grinned. If only Andellmere was here....

* * *

Librarian Kevin Andellmere sighed in relief as the Pelican started moving.

Why had he agreed to this again? He hated riding in the damn things.

Oh, right. Foehammer asked him along... Curse her...

At least he wasn't in the initial squad. That would've sucked.

He checked the SMG on his right hip. Still there, still loaded.

Pistol. Same.

He sighed again. And looked over at the damn near vibrating orange armor in the blood tray.

He hated combat drops...

* * *

Draco stared at the starry sky, his head pounding. He wasn't sure how but this was ALL Potter's fault...

* * *

Harry looked at the collapsed form of Draco Malfoy and had to keep from laughing.

The second roar from the sky for the day caused him to turn back towards where the first wave came from.

The bloated shape that approached from the horizon looked like it had no business flying.

This would be interesting.

* * *

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, watched the strange shape that was flying towards the circle that the initial group had surrounded.

How curious. He would've figured that MITM would arrive all together, not in waves.

* * *

The Librarian watched as the ground came closer and felt the slight bump of the Pelican settling on the ground.

Ah... He loved Foehammer's landings...

The doors to the bloodtray opened and he stepped out, white robes swirling in the wind.

One of the identical black figures came up and saluted.

"Librarian! Private Uzumaki has scouted a good LZ for the Odyssey, sir!"

"Good job, Coporal!" Andellmere shouted back. "Have him set up the beacon and get Pvt. Mordio down there to get it secure."

He turned and started walking towards the other schools.

"Then report in and follow me!"

* * *

Coporal Yamashite jogged away from the Pelican while triggering his helmet radio.

"Uzumaki, Move to the proposed LZ. Mordio will be accompanying you."

He jogged to catch up to the long strides of the Librarian as an orange and black blur darted out of the blood tray.

"What's the game plan, sir?"

"Same as always. Don't die."

"Good plan, sir."

* * *

Harry watched the white robed figure walk up with a black armored man behind him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" The white robed man asked, waiting for the Headmaster's nod before continuing. "I am the Librarian. I hope we didn't cause too much trouble with our entrance?"

"Not at all. It was most impressive."

"Ah... You can thank the Corporal here for his hard work in that regard." The Librarian turned to look over his shoulder at some distant spot. "If you'll excuse me Headmaster, I fear I must assist the rest of the school."

As the Librarian strode away, the black armored figured stepped up and assumed a rigid posture.

"Corporal Kazuma Yamashite, First Squadleader, ODSTs, reporting in, sir!" He snapped a sharp salute.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, happy to have you, marine." The Headmaster bowed before giving a slightly less sharp salute.

"If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them inside, sir." Yamashite turned and looked at the same distant point as the Librarian. "Wattson tells me it's about to get a little warmer and louder if you catch my meaning."

"Indeed." Dumbledore nodded before raising his voice. "Students! It is time for us to retire to the Great Hall!"

Harry looked out over the horizon at that distant point and wondered what the hell he was talking about.

* * *

The Librarian looked around the LZ.

Dampening spells? Check.

Fireproof the Landscaping? Check.

Silencing spells on Rita and Naruto? Check.

Blessed silence? Check.

Now to wait for the Odyssey.

The dull roar signaled that the Odyssey had entered the atmosphere.

A wave of his hands cast the final stabilizing spells to keep their feet on the ground.

All that was left was to see if the spells would hold this time.

* * *

The whole Great Hall pressed their hands over their ears as a roar louder than any of the previous ones reverberated off the walls.

It grew louder... louder.... Louder... LOUDER....

Nothing.

The roar just stopped.

Harry shook his head trying to stop the ringing.

"Ow..."

* * *

Corporal Yamashite quick marched out of the Great Hall, heading towards the LZ.

His grin was hidden by the polarized visor on his helmet as he joined up with his squad.

"Let's put on a good show, Helljumpers."

He turned back towards the doors of the Great Hall as the squad formed up, each ready for combat.

He checked the ready lights.

All ready. His grin got larger. If they thought the Librarian was impressive, wait til they saw the Headmaster.

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is. Our shameless rip off of everything good and right in other fandoms.

The fandoms you'll see? Halo, Harry Potter, Tales of Vesperia, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, Naruto, Sand Wars, and Bloody Sun. You'll mostly see characters with the occasional setting and a whole lot of tech and magic. The Librarian is the sole intellectual property of me and Cutwithoutmercy.

You've read, Now review!

See you next time!


	2. Jaws of Oblivion

MITM Ch. 2

A/N: And we're back! Hope you enjoy!

Story Begin

Corporal Kazuma Yamashite marched into the Great Hall at the head of one column, Private Naruto Uzumaki at the head of the other.

The Marines steps were measured and unhurried, at the perfect cadence.

Behind the eight Helljumpers came Headmaster Duke Pantarei, followed by the white robed Librarian, green robed Gardener, and dark blue robed Armorer, all in a line.

Behind the Librarian was the last Marine dressed in full armor sans helmet with a grey robe over top to show her status as Assistant Librarian.

Directly behind them came Brave Vesperia, led by Karol Capel, followed by Judith, Estelle, then Raven, Repede, and Yuri.

It was a good day to be a Marine.

* * *

Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, watched as the group from MITM moved with sharp steps and perfect precision.

It was rather different from the messy grouping up that Hogwarts did. Kinda nice actually.

* * *

"Marines, Halt!"

There were two more steps and the ringing of armor on stone hung in the air for a moment.

Yamashite felt more then saw the Command group part around the column.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Madam Maxim, Headmaster Karkaroff." The Headmaster greeted each of the other in turn.

"Headmaster Pantarei." They replied in unison.

"Please, call me Duke." He replied, his voice in a flat monotone.

"As you wish, Duke." Dumbledore replied. "I would like to formally welcome the Massachusetts Institute of Technology and Magic, Beauxbatons School of Magic, and Durmstrang School of Magic to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft

and Wizardry."

All the schools clapped except MITM which saluted.

Duke turned to the Marines.

"Corporal, pick a table, have a seat and then you are relieved of duty until 0700 hours tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

'Now which table will clash the least with Naruto...?'

* * *

Harry watched the armored group makes it way to Ravenclaw table.

'These were the students?' He thought.

After they were seated for a moment they reached up and removed their helmets.

The faces revealed ran the gamut of races and types. Everything from the stereotypical white man to the shorter oriental boy who seemed to be in charge.

Well, at least this year wouldn't be boring.

* * *

Luna Lovegood was widely called Loony.

That's probably why she was so surprised when one of the visiting schools sat down around her.

The one sitting to her immediate left removed his helmet and smiled at her.

"Corporal Kazuma Yamashite. Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand to her.

* * *

The Librarian turned to the Armorer with a smirk and held out his hand.

"Pay up."

The Armorer grumbled slightly and hand over several American dollar bills.

"Stick to random crap, Sam. You have better luck." He said as he turned and headed towards the student seating.

* * *

Luna looked up from her short conversation with Kazuma at the flash of white.

Sitting across from her was one of the staff from the school.

"The Librarian, at your service young lady."

Kazuma smiled at the man's exaggerated bow.

"Librarian Kevin Andellmere, what brings you down here with us plebeians?"

Kevin sniffed. "Just thought you plebs could stand to learn a few manners is all."

"A-"

"Not in front of a lady, Kazuma."

Luna turned to look at the man clothed in dark blue behind her.

"Right, Sam."

He turned to address Luna. "Armorer Sam War, at your service." He gave a small bow before walking quickly around the end of the table to sit next to Kevin.

"Blake not joining us?" Kevin asked Sam.

"No. The large man there" The Armorer gestured at Hag rid. "engaged him in conversation about the Garden."

Kevin laughed. "Sounds like Blake found a kindred spirit."

* * *

Harry watched as the group in black settled in around that strange girl in Ravenclaw.

Strange, but he couldn't remember seeing her before. But she wasn't small enough to be a firstie.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Kazuma glanced past the Librarian to the far table, dressed in scarlet and gold (NOT red and yellow, because Gods knew he didn't need THAT lecture again) and saw a boy with black hair and glasses staring, almost glaring at the group,

more specifically the girl to his right.

He turned to Luna and saw that she hadn't noticed. He shrugged to himself at that. No need to scare the girl, he'd just set Naruto to survey the kid to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

The Gardener watched as Beauxbatons and then Durmstrang put on a small show as they entered. It wasn't all that impressive but then again he did spend a lot of time with the Librarian, so...

Wait. He looked over at the Librarian. The look of pure glee on his face scared Blake, it really did.

He began slowly edging down in his seat. If he could just get under the table, he'd be fine.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was your typical Slytherin. Pureblood, arrogant, and with her nose stuck so far up Malfoy's ass that she couldn't tell you whether it was night or day.

But she could tell when the room began to vibrate.

Pansy looked nervously at her drink as little waves crossed out and back in from the vibrations.

She glanced around and paled as she saw the visible aura of power around the man in white at Ravenclaw table.

This was not good.

* * *

The Librarian grinned a crazy grin as he felt the power pound through his veins. He spoke a word of power and felt the yawning maw of Oblivion open.

Reaching in, he called forth the spirits of the dragons of old, watching as they swooped around the Great Hall.

Next he called up fire elementals, watching as they danced an old dance, the dance of seduction.

He watched as the men were drawn in by their motions. Closer, ever closer until they were about to touch...

And he snuffed them, banishing all back to the planes of Oblivion.

He looked across of the sea of stunned faces.

And he laughed.

* * *

Kazuma glared across the table at the laughing Librarian.

They had talked about pulling this kind of stuff during meals.

It had gone something along the lines of DON'T!

By the looks of it everyone had lost their appetite.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the laughing figure at Ravenclaw table.

"Duke, do you know why he did that?"

Duke turned a calm face to the Headmaster.

"Yes." He turned back to his food. "Anything you can do, he can do better."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope we've done justice to the many fandoms we've brought together. Also, we went through the first chapter and fixed a lot of errors and wrote out a better note to explain everything.

I know this is technically against the rules but...

To timber: You've got some real cajones, amigo. Next time you wanna bitch about our writing at least take the 5 minutes to sign in or sign up. Okay?- Cutwithoutmercy, Yamashite Kazuma

I have taken of anonymous review, it is a privilege and timber has made it go away- Yamashite Kazuma

See you all next time!


	3. MindFuckery

MITM Ch. 3

Story Begin

The Librarian stood in front of the combined Board of Governors for Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang.

"... This man is clearly a danger to our children if he would so callously call up the residents of Hell."

"Oblivion."

The large Frenchman who had been yelling blinked. "What?"

"I didn't call up the denizens of Hell." The Librarian explained as he put one leg over the arm of his chair. "I called on the Daedric Princes of Oblivion. Big difference."

"What exactly are the differences?" Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"Well, for one, I obviously still have my soul, so that's one." Kevin gestured down his body as though to show his soul. "Two, I'm short three cases of my best brandy, so there's another. And lastly, no one was harmed in my little display. As opposed to the denizens of Hell who would have probably tortured and raped your students, the

Daedric Prince I called on just likes chaos."

"Still, the fact remains that you need to exercise more cau-"

"Blah, blah, blah. As if you could do anything to me." Andellmere waved his hand. "You all are children trying to punish an old man."

He stood. "Bye." He said and left.

Dumbledore looked around at the gathered group.

Most seemed insulted that anyone would brush them off so casually.

"I told you."

Albus turned to Duke. "Oh?"

"So long as you don't try to censor what he does with his knowledge, he will listen to you blather on for days. But," Duke rose as he spoke. "When you speak of restricting his knowledge and teachings, his temper grows short and fierce."

Duke followed the Librarian out of the room.

Dumbledore sighed. "That could have gone better."

Harry snickered as he walked out of the Great Hall.

The display by the guy in white was awesome. Seeing most of Slytherin nearly crap their pants was the perfect icing on the cake.

He walked out onto the lawns and started towards the greenhouses for Herbology.

Looking out at Hagrid's cabin, Harry wondered what the large man was doing.

And froze. He couldn't see the Forbidden Forest. There was a two-hundred foot high grey wall where the forest should be.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. It was gonna be a long day.

Fleur Delacour stared at the strange wall that blocked off the view of the forest.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

She jerked and turned around to see a man in a green robe crouched down with his hands in the soil.

"Oui, it is." Fleur replied.

"That, my dear girl, is the Odyssey. Our flagship. Mainly, because it's our only completed ship. "

The man stood and brushed his hands off on his trousers, then held one out.

"Blake Lanham, the Gardener."

"'ogwarts 'as only one gardener?"

The Gardener chuckled.

"No, no. You misunderstand. I am the Gardener to the Gardens of Infinite Life."

"I 'ave never 'eard of such a place."

Blake grinned wider. "Sure you have. You just know them as the Garden of Eden."

Fleur thought. 'Clearly, this man is insane. I should repo-'

"Aw, you broke the poor girl. She probably thinks you're a nutter."

Fleur jumped and turned around again.

'There's nothing there.'

She felt something poke her in the back of the head.

"You're dead."

She shrieked and flipped around.

A man wearing a blue robe had appeared next to the Gardener.

"But 'ow- why-"

Blake laughed. "He does that to all of us."

The man in blue put his hands together as though praying and bowed.

"I am the Armorer, Sam War. Pleasure to meet you."

Fleur felt her eye twitch. She could already tell that her expectations of pleasantness for this trip were dead.

Draco Malfoy stared up the Hospital Wing ceiling. He didn't want to. He wanted to be out cursing Potter.

Unfortunately, he couldn't move. At all.

He was completely covered in a cast.

His eye twitched.

'Damn you, Potter!'

The Librarian sat in his Library, pouring over an old sci-fi book he'd found, slowly filling the notebook next to him with text and ideas.

"Yes, yes! That'd if I- No- I'd have to-"

"Talking to yourself again?" A feminine voice asked.

Kevin jerked, leaving a messy line across the page he was working on.

"Oh!" He blinked at the girl in front of him. "Hello, Mari. Good to see you too." He waved a distracted hand at her as he turned back to the notebook. "Just working on a few ideas to keep the bloodlust at bay..." He trailed off, a hint of anger lingering in his voice.

Corporal Mari Salazar, Assistant Librarian, sighed and sat across from him.

"What now, Kevin?"

He looked up at her and his eye twitched.

"They tried to tell me what I can and cannot do with the knowledge contained within these walls and in my own mind."

Mari winced. That had always been a sore point with the man across from her.

"Tell me about it." She said.

As Harry walked back from Herbology, he sighed.

The two hundred foot grey wall was MITM's transportation.

It was, in fact, not a wall; rather it was a spaceship that could hold one thousand people fairly comfortably.

It was a scary thought, Harry realized, that while they were learning to cast the levitation charm on a feather, the students of MITM were learning with practical objects.

Mainly assembly of more behemoths like the one behind Hagrid's hut.

Harry shivered. If they ever decided to they could probably rule the world with that kind of power.

He thought about the world ruled by the Librarian... He stopped in the middle of the path, causing Hermione and Ron to stop and look back at him as he stood and shook, his face pale.

That was a truly terrifying thought.

Fleur walked away from the two strange men.

'What odd people they are!'

She shook her head as she walked. 'At least the madman in white was not there! That would have been a nightmare!'

Fleur thought about meeting all three of them at once. It was something that did not bare thinking about.

Cedric Diggory walked down the corridor of Hogwarts with his girlfriend Cho Chang.

They were discussing the newest arrivals to their school.

"Did you see how that man endangered us for his own amusement!" Cho exclaimed.

Cedric nodded. "I hear that all four Headmasters and the Boards of Governors for Hogwarts are deciding what to do."

Cho smiled vindictively. "I hope he gets what's coming to him!"

"I doubt it."

Both students jumped and turned around.

A man wearing a blue robe similar in style to the one they were just talking about stood there.

"Knowing the Librarian, he'll get tired of this farce and storm out any moment."

Cho put her hands on her hips. "And who are you?"

The man bowed. "The Armorer, Sam War." He said as he straightened. "And you are Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory." He nodded to each in turn.

"How do you know that?" Cedric said as he stepped in front of Cho.

The Armorer chuckled. "Admirable." He faded from view.

"But not going to stop me." He spoke from directly behind Cho.

Cho screamed, Cho drew his wand and started to cast.

"I wouldn't..." The heavy hand on Cedric's shoulder reinforced the words.

Cedric spun again, facing the new voice.

"The Gardener, Blake Lanham, at your service."

The man was dressed in a dark green version of the Armorer's robes.

Cho drew her own wand and pointed it at Sam. "What do you want with us?" She asked with an edge of hysteria in her voice.

Blake spoke in an easy relaxed tone. "We don't want anything from you." He shrugged. "Why would we?"

Cho turned and faced the Gardener. "I don't know! Why would you!" The hysterical edge becoming more noticeable.

Blake sighed. "And there he goes..."

Both students whipped around to face the Armorer.

He was gone.

"Does he do tha-" Cedric stopped speaking as he saw the Gardener was gone too.

"Where did they go?" Cho started looking around wildly, glaring into the shadows. "They're still here! Watching us!"

Cedric stared at his girlfriend. "You okay?"

"NO! THEY'RE WAITING FOR US TO LET OUR GUARD DOWN!"

The Gardener looked into the scrying mirror and twitched as the Armorer continued laughing.

"Friend making spell my ass..."

That was the last time he took advice from the Librarian on 'spells to cast on new friends'.

A/N:

Kazuma Yamashite: well we finally got it finished, please review to help us

Cutwithoutmercy: And there it is! Sorry it took so long! I'm a lazy bastard! See you next Chapter!


End file.
